


The Prick of a Needle

by FuntasticFrost



Series: Hijack Ficlets [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Banter, Dragons: Race to the Edge, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: Hiccup makes his own clothes, and Jack teases him about it.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The Prick of a Needle

With narrowed eyes and his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, Hiccup concentrates on completing the finishing touches on his most recent project. He’s completely focused on his task, so he doesn’t hear his bedroom window creak open or the soft sound of bare feet gliding across wood floorboards.

“What’re you doing?”

Hiccup jolts, accidentally stabbing himself with the needle, and yelps in surprise. He spins around only to find Jack hovering too-close behind him with his hands clasped behind his back and a smirk stretched across his face. “Are you  _ sewing?” _

“No,” Hiccup lies quickly, bracing himself against the desk and hoping his skinny frame is enough to obscure the winter spirit’s view of his project. Jack’s eyes gleam with mischief, and before Hiccup can stop him, he snatches the fabric and darts away.

“Hey! Give that back!” Hiccup squeaks, but Jack is already examining the handmade shirt, grinning.

“You made this all by yourself, dragon boy?” he inquires, stretching the sleeves and examining the hems. Hiccup doesn’t answer, averting his eyes. “I didn't know you were a seamstress.”

_ “Jack,” _ he groans, burying his face in his hands. He knows clothes-making is a job traditionally done by women, but he had to find a way to contribute to the village  _ somehow _ when he was younger and shorter and scrawnier and essentially  _ useless _ —and, besides, since when does he follow tradition?

“No, no, I get it,” Jack placates, looking up at him with a devilish grin. “You have to make your own clothes because you’re so small, right? Nothing is made to fit a fishbone like you.”

Hiccup shoots him a withering glare, and the winter spirit bursts into laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny,” Hiccup sighs, averting his eyes and hoping his cheeks aren’t as pink as he suspects they are. “I’m glad you’re amused.”

“You never fail to make me laugh, Buttercup,” Jack winks. Hiccup rolls his eyes. 

“At least I’m a reliable source of entertainment for you,” Hiccup grumbles, yanking the shirt out of the winter spirit’s grasp and frowning when red from his finger stains the fabric. “Thanks for sneaking up on me, by the way. I’m bleeding out over here because of you.”

“Aw, do you want me to kiss it better?” Jack coos, and Hiccup shoves him away.

“Oh, knock it off.” He wraps a scrap of fabric around his finger to staunch the blood flow, ducking his head as his face heats up even more. Jack snickers, and Hiccup wonders if it’s possible to die of embarrassment.

“I like it,” Jack compliments, draping an arm over his shoulders and leaning against him. “Super stylish. I heard grass green is really in right now.”

“By Odin, Jack, please stop.”

“You’re going to be the most fashionable Viking on this island!”

“There are only five other Vikings on this island, so I wouldn't say that’s difficult," Hiccup mutters, and Jack presses his face into his shoulder to muffle his laughter. Despite himself, Hiccup’s lips start to curl into a small smile, and he glances at the top of his snickering friend’s head. “Please don’t tell the others.”

Jack looks up, and his eyes twinkle. “No promises, dragon boy.”


End file.
